xtreme_ultraviolent_championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Marie O'Connor
Name: Dawn-Marie O'Connor Age: 32 Nationality: Spanish-English Spouse: Bullet-Sky O'Connor (BadNewsBullet) Sexuality: '''Bisexual Children: 2 Names Of Children: Serena-Rias O'Connor, Sky-Phoenix O'Connor Fighting Style: High Flyer Submission Specialist Role - Models: Lita, Trish Stratus,Stacey Kiebler and The Rock Class: Featherweight Finishing Moves: Kimura Lock, Sister Abigail, The Rock Bottom Signatures: Triple German Suplex, Sharpshooter Inspirations: Bullet-Sky O'Connor(Bad News Bullet), Lita ,Stacey Keibler Accolades: Smackdown Vs Raw 2009,WWE 13, WWE 2K14, And WWE 2k15 '''Managed: Bad News Bullet Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 # WWE Champion # ECW Champion # The World Heavyweight Champion # United States Champion # Cruiserweight Champion # Intercontinental Champion # 4 times Women's Champion # 1 Divas Champion # WWE Tag Team Champion # World Tag Team Champion WWE 13 - WWE 2K15 # Current XVCW Women's Rated-R Undisputed Champion (5 Times) # 1 Time XVCW Knockouts Champion # 2 Time XVCW Women's Rated-R Undisputed World Tag Team Champion (with Lita and AJ Lee) # First Ever Last Women Standing Winner WWE 2K16 # 2x XVCW Knockouts Champion # Former Miss Money In The Bank Winner Kayfabe WWE: 6 Time Women's Champion Hall Of Famer Biography: Dawn-Marie Was Born In Milan Spain, She Came over to Ireland to become a Independent Superstar,One night at a Night Club She Was Being Harassed by Several local teenagers, she was about to get seriously injured but Bullet-Sky Stepped in and said, Is there a problem her Gentleman, The Guys turned around and said Whose Asking, They turned around and looked at the guy standing behind him, As Bullet Replied, "The Girls With me" The guys looked up at bullet and said" Oh Bullet its you, Sorry Man I didn't now she was with you we were only trying to have fun" Bullet Responded "You Okay Miss?" The Girl Quickly Got Up And Stood Behind Bullet, "We Don't Have A Problem here do we?" said bullet, the guys Responded"No Sir" Bullet Replied Good Now i will see you guys in Practice now dont let me catch you harassing other girls other wise i wont be so nice" Dawn Looked up at her Savior and Blushed Lightly" after a while bullet and dawn started talking about life and what brought her to the night club. after a few weeks they started dating and talking about their high-school careers, Then When Bullet's Parents Were Killed She took him to her parents house to live with them. Dawn And Her Boyfriend Bullet Started their own wrestling promotion Called Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling,Dawn Marie Was In charge of the Women's Side of XCVW while Bullet Was in charge of the Male Side of XVCW, They worked together perfectly and ran a successful business, Dawn Took over the company while Bullet Dealt With a Personal Matter over In WWE, and When Bullet Came back from his business trip she took a trip over to WWE to start her Wrestling career which was very Successful, She Retired from WWE Becoming a 6 time women's champion and A Hall Of Famer. along with her Boyfriend Bullet. after a while Dawn-Marie Started Her Own School where Women Could Learn How To Become Wrestlers. she Earned a Lot of Money that she gave to her parents and sent over to Spain for her grandparents. After a few years, Dawn and Bullet went on a Business trip to Rome Italy for a few weeks, and then On Janissary 2nd Dawn's Birthday Bullet Got down on one Knee and opened a Velvet Box with a 24 carrot Gold Diamond Ring and Asked Dawn To Marry Him, She Burst into tears crying and said yes, they hugged and exchanged a small kiss and then they spent the rest of her birthday enjoying themselves, after a few 9 months they had their first baby called Serena - Rias O'Connor and then a few years after that they had their second baby called Sky-Phoenix O'Connor. Bullet Retired from Wrestling and became a manager and opened up a School Within his Promotion XCVW where he taught young kids to become wrestlers while Dawn did the same thing.